


Cafetière

by peacefrog



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: Will whined and buried his face in the warm hollow of Hannibal's throat. “You're a virgin.”“Yes. And I'd very much like to leave this office knowing you've taken that from me.”





	

Someone had been leaving fresh coffee on Will’s desk every morning for a week. His first instinct was, of course, to question his students, though no one ever spoke up to claim it. He was reluctant to drink mystery coffee—any number of things could have been hidden inside—but day after day temptation continued to grow.

After class one evening he unscrewed the thermos lid and had a taste. Bold and smooth, it was delicious. Perfect. Magnificent. Will was hooked, emptying the contents of the thermos by the end of each day and leaving it empty on his desk. No matter how many times he did this, it was always refilled and fresh for him the very next day.

It was truly a mystery, one Will was happy to leave in the dark, until the day he showed up to class an hour early. A young man stood at Will’s desk, back turned and face obscured.

“Can I help you?” Will asked. The man startled and turned to Will at once. “I know your face but not your name. Are you my mysterious coffee fairy?”

“You’ve caught me, Mr. Graham,” he said, accent thick on his tongue. “Hannibal Lecter.” He extended an elegant hand which Will refused. “I hope you’ve been enjoying it. At least, now that you’ve worked up the courage to give it a taste.”

“You leave coffee for all your teachers?”

Hannibal’s dark eyes shined. “Only you.”

“I’d like to ask you to stop doing that.”

“Are you asking because you’re truly not enjoying it, or because it would no longer be socially acceptable once you can’t pretend it’s coming from a—how did you put it?—mysterious coffee fairy?”

Will flopped down in his chair and shoved his glasses on his face, avoiding Hannibal’s gaze. “It’s inappropriate.”

“At least tell me you’ve enjoyed it.”

Will sighed and glanced at Hannibal over the top of his thick frames. “I’ve enjoyed it. Now please leave. Your class isn’t until this afternoon.”

—  
Hannibal sat at the back of the class as always, quiet and attentive. Will hadn’t paid him much mind before that day, content to talk at his students without much feedback and very little eye contact when possible.

Will found it frustratingly difficult to ignore Hannibal now, eyes wandering to his shadow-hewn face as the minutes dripped by. More than once he stumbled over his own words. When class was through, Will sighed into his hands, relieved and aching. 

Hannibal glided more than he walked, elegant and refined, shooting Will a dark smile over his shoulder as he exited the room.

—

The next morning, there was no coffee to be found Will’s desk. Will ached, filled with sudden emptiness, starved perhaps for more than the sweet thrill of caffeine on his tongue.

Hannibal showed up that afternoon to take the exam—the first of the semester—and left immediately after, dropping it into the bin on Will’s desk with the same dark smile Will had feasted on the previous day.

—

That night at home, Will sat down with a thick stack of completed tests and a bottle of bourbon. It was a tedious task that stretched on into the night. Hannibal Lecter’s test was the last one Will saw to. Exceptional work, just as Will had suspected it would be. He marked a blood-red A at the top of the page and began to enter all the grades into the system. 

For a moment Will allowed himself to believe it was the booze clouding his mind when Hannibal’s name was nowhere to be found.

—

“Lecter,” Will called out at the end of class. “I need to see you. Now.”

Hannibal obediently followed Will into his windowless office. Will perched on the edge of his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re not registered with my class. You’re not even registered with the Academy.”

Hannibal shuffled close, hands clasped together behind his slim hips. “I was hoping you would find out.”

“You were… hoping?” Will glared at him, only then noticing how terribly young Hannibal appeared. Far too young for the FBI. “How old are you? And don’t lie to me.”

“I’m eighteen, though I dare say far more competent than most—if not all—of my classmates.”

What the fuck. Will started to pace the room. “They’re not your classmates. You’re not even supposed to be in my class. How did you even manage to—never mind, I don’t want to know. Just leave now and I won’t report you.”

Hannibal took the spot where Will had sat on the desk. “You don’t want to report me.”

“I don’t, but I will.”

“No you won’t. You don’t want me to leave.”

Will ceased his pacing, approaching Hannibal, though careful not to get too close. “Why did you bring me coffee?”

“I’ve been told my coffee is exceptionally good. The key is quality beans ground fresh. I prefer to use a French press, though I have my eye on a—”

“Hannibal—Mr. Lecter—if that’s even your real name…”

“I assure you, it is.”

“Please leave.”

Hannibal cocked his head, amused. Will tried his very best to not think of him as shockingly handsome in the softest of ways. “I made you coffee because I’d hoped you would like it. And you did. And it pleased me very much.”

“Why are you here? What sort of eighteen year old sneaks into the FBI Academy everyday for over a week?”

Hannibal stood, stalking toward Will with cat-like ease. “I wanted to see you.”

Will backed himself up right into the wall. “You don’t even know me.”

“I saw you,” Hannibal breathed, stopping short of crowding into Will. “I saw you one day and I knew that I had to know you.”

Will swallowed around the lump in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and for a moment allowed himself to feel the gasping, gnawing ache that he knew shot through Hannibal the moment he laid eyes on Will. He wondered where their paths had crossed.

Will opened his eyes and exhaled hard. “This is very inappropriate. Some people might call it stalking.”

“I’m not a stalker. I’ve never come to your home nor would I without invitation.”

Will locked eyes with Hannibal, unable to look away. Understanding twisted his stomach in tight knots. “I can’t let you stay, okay? If anyone found out…”

“No one will find out.”

Will pushed past Hannibal to get to his desk. He sat down in his chair and scrubbed his hands across his face. “Are you actually getting anything out of my class, or are you just here to… _know_ me?”

“I plan on attending medical school in the near future. I’m unlikely to gain much of use to my future field here, though the insights into the workings of the human condition are fascinating. If nothing else, I’m gaining valuable life knowledge. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Will sighed. He needed caffeine. He needed something stronger. Hannibal’s skin shone velvet soft and he smelled lightly of lavender. “I didn’t mind the coffee,” he said, relenting. 

Hannibal grinned, sharp white teeth cutting out from beneath his lips. “I can bring you some tomorrow.”

“If you get caught, this is on you. Do you understand? We never had this conversation. I never even knew you were here. I don’t know why I’m even allowing this. Just… go before I change my mind.”

Hannibal gave a curt nod, making his move toward the door. “Of course.”

—

Will dreamed that night of soft skin beneath his fingers, tearing at supple flesh with the edges of teeth. A faceless body moved beneath him, writhing out a rhythm in the deep folded dark. The one beneath him growled, then purred, and Will knew who he was in an instant.

He woke with a gasp, hard as a rod and tenting the sheets. It had been years since Will had been intimate with another person, and desire clawed at him unrelenting. He knew little about Hannibal Lecter—sneaky as hell, excellent coffee maker—and the thought of him should have been frightening. But it wasn’t. No matter how hard Will tried, it wasn’t.

Will whipped the covers off onto the floor and reached into his boxers, gripping his erection tight. Hannibal’s lips were a soft pink bow. Will pictured them wrapped around the head of him as he began to stroke. 

It wasn’t enough. Will pulled his hand free and lifted his hips, shoving his boxers down around his ankles and kicking them atop the blankets on the floor. Much better. He braced his feet on the mattress and took himself in hand, this time bucking his hips and fucking into the tightness of his fist.

He shut his eyes against the dark and saw Hannibal down between his legs, mouth filled and eyes hungry and trembling for more. Will fisted his cock—fucked Hannibal’s warm, wet mouth behind his eyes—and cried out with abandon as he shot sticky relief all the way up to his chest.

—

The thermos was back on Will’s desk the next morning, a small white envelope pinned beneath. Will took his seat and pulled out the note inside. _I’d love to make you dinner sometime. I’m good for more than just coffee. Enjoy._

Will’s breath stuttered in his chest as he shoved the note deep inside his bag. 

The morning dragged on after that, a slow drip into the afternoon when Hannibal would walk in amongst the throng to sit in his shroud of darkness. Will could barely focus on his lectures, taking pause several times to collect himself and snap back to the world of the living.

Hannibal’s presence that afternoon only thickened the fog of Will’s mind, and threatened to thicken other things were he not careful. Will spent much of the hour behind the podium, just in case, though in the end his body at least managed to cooperate.

Will all but ran to his office as the class filed out, slumping behind his desk and taking slow slips of Hannibal’s coffee. Even lukewarm it was spectacular.

Will’s eyes clicked shut, and he tried desperately to see something—anything—behind them that wasn't Hannibal. He thought of his dogs, lesson plans, the last blood-soaked case he'd consulted on for Jack Crawford weeks previous. 

No matter how hard he tried though, Hannibal's sharp, delicate face returned to the center of his mind. He did his best to remind himself that the boy was only eighteen, but desire roiling desperately within him refused to listen.

The door to Will’s office swung open along with his eyes. Hannibal's was gliding in, the door clicking quietly behind him.

“You can't be in here,” Will choked out, rising to his feet. “It’s not—”

“Appropriate?” Hannibal grinned. “I will leave if you truly want me to.” Hannibal approached slow. He wore a well tailored suit sans jacket, waistcoat clinging to his slender waist. “Do you truly want me to?”

“You… you should. You should go.” Will gasped more than he spoke. 

“I should,” Hannibal whispered. He was close enough for Will to see the crimson flecks in his dark eyes. “I will…”

Hannibal half turned his body away and Will’s hand shot out, roughly gripping his arm. Fuck it. Will pulled Hannibal tight against his chest and cradled the smooth curve of his face, crashing their mouths together in an aching kiss.

Hannibal was smiling into Will’s mouth, moaning softly as Will licked past the seam of his lips. It was sloppy and desperate, the two of them nipping at each other with sharp teeth, but Hannibal's hands fell down to grip Will’s ass, Will pulled away.

“This is wrong.” Will huffed, leaning back against the desk.

Hannibal crowded into him, thumbing at Will’s lips. “Have dinner with me.”

“I can't… I can't”

“I'm not actually your student,” Hannibal said softly, nuzzling into Will’s stubbled face. “Any ethical reservations you may have don't apply in this case.”

Will groaned, willing himself to pull away, but only ended up with his arms locked around Hannibal's waist. “Do you even know how old I am?”

“Old enough to be my father, or nearly, I would assume. But I'm not a child, Mr. Graham.”

Hannibal pushed Will back onto the desk and straddled his thigh. He was hard, Will was too, and the moment he began to rut like a beast in heat Will felt himself losing control. He gripped Hannibal's ass and willed him on, their mouths crashing together once more.

“I have something to confess,” Hannibal whispered as he broke the kiss. “I've never been with anyone before. Never more than a kiss.”

Will whined and buried his face in the warm hollow of Hannibal's throat. “You're a virgin.”

“Yes. And I'd very much like to leave this office knowing you've taken that from me.”

“Hannibal,” Will shuddered. Hannibal continued to writhe against him, wild.

“S'il te plaît, papa,” Hannibal whined, pleading. “Baise moi.”

Will’s French was rusty, but he knew well enough what those words meant to convey. He sighed into a moan, mouthing along the line of Hannibal’s jaw. “We can’t do this.”

“I believe we already are, Mr. Graham.”

“Will. Call me Will. Please.”

“Will,” Hannibal rumbled, pulling away and loosening the knot of his tie, “have you been thinking about me?”

Will white knuckled the desk’s edge, letting the cheap wood cut into his fingers. “I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.” Hannibal slipped the tie off, tossing it to the floor. He began working the buttons on his waistcoat open. “I’ve been thinking of you, touching myself. Your mouth on me...”

“Hannibal…” Will’s erection tented the front of his slacks. Hannibal was working open his shirt now. “Lock the door.”

Hannibal smirked and did as he was told, shucking shirt and waistcoat off along the way. He had just worked his belt loose when Will pulled him close, crowding Hannibal against the edge of the desk.

“Get these off,” Will breathed, fumbling with Hannibal’s fly. “Do you have anything for…”

Hannibal slipped one clever hand into his pocket and retrieved a small bottle of lubrication and a condom. He pressed them into Will’s hands and set about getting his own pants the rest of the way down. “Where would you like me?”

“Here… here is good. Just… turn around, brace yourself on the edge.”

Will set the condom and lube on the desk and dropped to his knees. Hannibal’s pants were shoved down around his thighs, exposing the smooth, delicate curve of his ass. “This might tickle,” Will softly laughed, groping Hannibal’s cheeks as he spread them wide. “Spread your thighs, just a little.”

Hannibal eagerly exposed himself for Will, pushing his hips out as he did. Will pressed in and gave Hannibal’s hole one long, gentle swipe of his tongue. Hannibal gasped, then laughed.

“Told you. Just hold still for me. It gets better.”

Will dove back in and flicked his tongue across Hannibal’s entrance. Hannibal giggled and his legs trembled, but as Will continued on his laughter turned to soft moans. Will reached around and gripped Hannibal’s cock as he licked and sucked at his hole. He was so hard it throbbed in the palm of Will’s hand.

“I fear I may come already,” Hannibal choked out as Will blindly stroked. “I… I would like it to happen with you inside me. Please, Will.” 

Will released him and sat back on his heals. “Just hold on, okay? I have to make sure you’re ready. Don’t want to hurt you.”

Will bit the inside of his cheek against his own arousal and reached for the lube. He drizzled a bit down Hannibal’s crack and on his own fingers and began to massage around Hannibal’s entrance, pushing the tip of one finger inside achingly slow. He was clinical in his prodding, gentle but with firm intention. When one finger was sliding in with ease, Will added another.

Hannibal cried out, his hands slipping on the desk. “S'il te plaît, papa,” he echoed himself. “Will, please.”

Hannibal was still so tight, but Will pulled his fingers free and got to his feet. He got his own pants down with shaking hands and ripped open the condom with his teeth. 

“Promise me you’ll say if it hurts.”

“I promise… I promise, Will. Please.”

Will had always known he was well endowed, but sheathing himself with the condom, slicking himself with lube, lining himself up with Hannibal’s entrance… he began to fear it would be too much for Hannibal to take. His hand slipped against Hannibal’s hip as he guided himself in with the other, just breaching Hannibal’s entrance with his thickness.

“Fuck,” Will breathed, burying his face between Hannibal’s shoulders. “You’re so tight.”

“Give it to me, Will. I can take it,” Hannibal pleaded, pushing his hips back to welcome more of Will inside.

“We have to go slow, Hannibal.” Will gripped Hannibal’s hips with both hands and trailed kisses across his back. “Slow…”

Will pressed in an inch, then two, three… 

Hannibal sobbed. “Baise moi, Will. Baise moi. Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

It took all of Will’s control to not slam into Hannibal right then. Instead, he gave him inch after tedious inch, though not daring to push in with the entirety of his length. Will slicked the join of their bodies with more lube and rocked in and out at an agonizing pace. Again and again he rolled his hips until Hannibal’s body began to relent, opening fully to Will’s intrusion.

When Hannibal began to fuck himself back onto Will’s cock, Will stilled his hips and let it happen. Hannibal sobbed and begged in broken French and English, and in other tongues foreign to Will’s ears.

Will bit down hard on Hannibal’s shoulder as he took Will’s cock into all that tight heat, raising a bruise on his beautiful, untouched skin. Hannibal cried out, once, his body stuttering as he spilled his release all over the floor.

It took a half dozen frantic snaps of Will’s hips before he was filling the condom, coming deep inside Hannibal as he slumped over across the desk. Will collapsed against his back, mouthing at the sweat-slick skin of Hannibal’s nape.

“That was…” Will tried and failed to find the words, breathing hot against Hannibal’s hair.

“More exquisite than anything I ever dared dream,” Hannibal mumbled into the desk.

Will struggled back onto his feet and pulled the condom off, dropping it into small waste bin and making a mental note to empty it before letting anyone else inside. “How are you feeling?”

Hannibal stood, knees wobbling as he pulled his pants up. “I’ve… never felt anything more beautiful.”

Will tucked himself into his pants and rounded the desk, falling down into his chair. It wasn’t long before Hannibal was crawling into his lap and pressing warm kisses to his face.

“Will you have dinner with me now?”

“That depends. Will you make me more of that coffee?”

Hannibal smiled into the crook of Will’s neck, softly laughing. “Now and forever. As long as you will have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
